Run!
by WithlovetheDoctor
Summary: AU  Rory y Amy han dejado de ser los compañeros del Doctor, los años han pasado, han tenido otra hija a la que le han contado las historias del doctor. Su hija Emily Williams esta apunto de descubrir que no eran solo cuentos para dormir.
1. Vida de casados

¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que Amy y Rory se encontraron con el doctor? Tras aquella cena de navidad, que la caja azul y brillante del doctor no había vuelto a aparecer destrozando su patio trasero, o irrumpiendo en mitad del salón cuando tomaban te. Siete años, seis años sin aventuras, siete años sin pelear contra alguna amenaza alienigena que quisiera acabar con el mundo. Siete años de vida plenamente humana. Llenaban las horas de trabajo, de fiestas con aquellos a los que ahora consideraban sus amigos, llenaban su vida con crear una familia, con saborear aquello que sus padres decían era la vida de casados.

Y es que la familia Williams, aunque cariñosamente entre ellos seguían usando el apellido Pond, era feliz. Rory, siguió formándose, tras todo lo vivido había vuelto a recobrar su sueños y esperanzas y con esfuerzo había conseguido pasar de ser Rory, a el doctor Williams. Amelia, se limito a seguir adelante, pero es que no podía hacer mucho más. Había pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Había creado amigos imaginarios, viajado con el a cualquier lugar que se le antojara, se había casado con un hombre que la había esperado doscientos años y había tenido una hija. Melody Pond.

Poco después del primer año sin doctor, Amy se quedo embarazada. Aunque al principio los dos se tomaron esta noticia con algo de temor, finalmente se dieron cuenta de que esta era la señal de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. _Una niña_, les dijo la doctora Simons en una de sus visitas. La pequeña Emily Williams, nació una fría tarde de Noviembre, una niña de ojos enormes y el cabello pelirrojo como su madre. Una niña que hizo llorar de nuevo a su padre, y reír maravillada a su madre.

La habitación de Emily era azul. Azul con baldosas blancas, con una enorme cabina de policía azul sobre la mesita de noche, velando por sus sueños. Una habitación enorme, sin fisura en la pared y con un montón de muñecas y peluches. A medida que pasaron los años, los juguetes cambiaron, las muñecas se rompieron, nacieron nuevas modas y los gustos de la niña cambiaron. Pero aquella cabina de policía siempre permaneció sobre la mesita. Al igual que el tono azul de la pared.

Todas las noches sin falta, Rory Williams arropaba a su hija, le daba un beso en la frente y le contaba un cuento. Tenia tan solo seis años, pero parecía comprender a la perfección todos los relatos fantásticos que su padre le contaba. Su padre tenia un arsenal de cuentos inmenso. Pero todos ellos tenían algo en común, un doctor mágico que se dedicaba a narrar sus cuentos. Era el doctor quien cuidaba de los personajes, era el doctor andrajoso quien recopilaba aquellas historias en el interior de su pajarita. Su favorito era un sobre un centurión, un centurión que debía proteger una enorme y pesada caja, cuando esta se abrió dos mil años después, de ella salió una bella princesa que con un beso, le devolvió la vida al centurión. Aquella noche no era diferente, y tras contarle de nuevo la historia del centurión y la princesa, beso la frente de Emily, apagó la luz y se levanto de donde estaba. Pero aquella noche no era como de costumbre.

–Papa... -Dijo la voz infantil y dulce de Emily Williams-.  
>–Rory abrió de nuevo la luz- ¿Que sucede cielo? ¿Quieres que te cuente otro cuento?<br>–La niña negó con la cabeza- ¿Tu crees que ese mágico doctor existe?  
>–Claro que existe, hace mucho tiempo ese doctor era amigo de tu padre!<br>–Que mentiroso! -Rory esbozo también una sonrisa- ¿Crees que algún día me llevara a vivir aventuras?  
>–Seguro que si... Hace mucho tiempo que el viejo doctor no viene a visitarnos. Pero algun día debe volver ¿No? -La niña asintió- Entonces le pediremos que te lleve a donde tu quieras...<br>–Yo quiero conocer al centurión papa!  
>–Lo conocerás, algún día cuando el doctor vuelta... <p>

Tras esto, Emily Williams cerro los ojos, su padre volvió a besar su frente, apago la luz y cerro la puerta tras abandonar la habitación. Y es que, aunque Amy Pond había empezado a perder la confianza, Rory Williams seguía esperando.


	2. Con cariño, El Doctor

Emily Williams se despertaba cada mañana con el sonido de la tetera. Con el sonido de aquella tetera de color amarillento, regalo de boda para sus padres, quienes al parecer se negaban a seguir adelante y a modernizarse. Su padre preparaba te para el y su madre, también el desayuno para la pelirroja y compartían los pocos minutos familiares que sus apretadas agendas les dejaban disfrutar. Se daba una ducha, se vestía y colocaba en su sitio la cabina de policía. La verdad es que Emily ya había olvidado cuando le habían regalado esa cabina, sabia que no tenia ningún significado pero aun con todo esto sus padres seguían guardándola, decían que era importante, y como siempre que preguntaba el por que nadie la respondía, acabo por aceptarlo.

Observaba la caja azul, le daba un par de vueltas e intentaba cada mañana entrañar si tenía algún misterio que alegrara su vida de adolescente pelirroja. Pero no, fuera de la capacidad de cambiar de lugar todas las noches, cosa motivada por la no menos pelirroja Amelia Williams, esa cabina era normal y corriente. Aquello enfadaba a una pelirroja que había dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas, en mágicos centuriones y princesas. Bajo las escaleras como de costumbre y se encontró con su padre quien ya estaba sentado y jugueteando con su taza de te. Su madre por otro lado ojeaba el periódico local mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Era tremendamente inquieta. Tomo como de costumbre su asiento y miro a su padre.

–Vaya -Dijo- Al parecer hoy desayuno folletos de universidad...

–A mi no me mires -Dijo con cierta inocencia- Debe de ser cosa del doctor

–Siempre es cosa del doctor -Añadió Amelia desde la lejanía-.

Sobre la mesa se esparcían por lo menos cincuenta folletos de universidades. Y desde hacía unas semanas al parecer, su dieta se había limitado a folletos de papel. Siempre que iba a tomar asiento en la mesa del comedor, se encontraba con folletos, y es que quedaba nada para tener que tomar la decisión y Emily no sabía todavía a cual quería ir, ni que quería estudiar... Estaba perdida, pero las presiones de su padre no ayudaban demasiado. Emily creía que su padre hacia todo aquello por que esperaba con ansia que le diera la noticia de que iba a estudiar medicina. Pero a Emily no le gustaba eso de confiar todo a los doctores. Resoplo con fuerza y recogió los folletos de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

–No, todavía no he decidido nada y si... Se que el verano se esta acabando

–¿Entonces a que esperas? -Pregunto Rory ahora si con seriedad-.

–No se, un milagro... No se que quiero hacer con mi vida... -Dijo- Lo único que se, es que hoy me espera un día en la biblioteca, prometo pensar...

¿Iba a hacerlo? Seguramente no. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, no por trabajo sino por que consideraba que era el único lugar tranquilo de aquel pequeño pueblo escoces. Un pueblo de casas iguales, gente que te conoce perfectamente y se sabe todas tus costumbres... Además allí había aire acondicionado. Se pasaba las mañanas encerrada en aquel lugar, rodeada de libros por que ansiaba encontrar algo que la hiciera despertar. Sabia eso de que los adolescente estaban perdidos, pero no pensaba que fuera de aquel modo. Quedaban escasas semanas para que el verano se acabara, para que tuviera que afrontar su entrada a la universidad y empezar a rellenar solicitudes. Pero aun no tenía nada claro.

A veces se encontraba a si misma pensando ¿Donde esta el doctor cuando una lo necesita? Pero solía sacarse de inmediato aquellos infantiles pensamientos y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Por que seguía guardando aquellos pensamientos infantiles? En cierto modo, consideraba que si un doctor así existiera las cosas serian mas fáciles y mas divertidas. Camino sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos del lugar esperando que algo pasara cuando de pronto... Nada, un simple libro se encontraba tirado en medio del pasillo. Se acerco a donde este estaba y lo tomo con la mano, no parecía nada extraordinario, pero no era el tipo de libro que un niño deja en el suelo.

Era de color marrón y en la portada no lucia ningún titulo, la parte posterior tampoco tenía nada escrito. Emily lo zarandeo de un lado a otro, no había nadie en aquel lugar, y los pocos que estaban con ella permanecían sentados en las mesas leyendo o haciendo trabajos. Resoplo con fuerza y abrió aquel libro tratando de saber que era. La primera página estaba en blanco... Comienzo prometedor, pensó la pelirroja. La siguiente hoja también lo estaba y otras cuatro más. Debía de ser una agenda, no podía ser un cuaderno de notas pues era demasiado pequeño. Lo cerro de golpe. ¿Que esperaba que pasara? Pero cuando fue a depositario en la repisa correspondiente sintió una sensación extraña recorrerle la espalda. Como un escalofrió. Tenía que verlo de nuevo.

Tomo el libro otra vez y lo abrió por la primera página, estaba en blanco, la segunda también, la tercera... En la tercera alguien había escrito algo. Era imposible, hacía solo unos segundos el libro estaba en blanco. Emily sacudió la cabeza ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Seguramente. En el libro, de color azul, escrito con prisas y una caligrafiá algo extraña estaba escrita la palabras "Corre!". ¿Corre? ¿Por que? Paso la siguiente página, "Corre!" apareció de nuevo escrito. En todas y cada una de las páginas había aparecido aquella palabra, ¿En todas? No, en la ultima página una frase diferente aparecía reflejada. A Emily Williams le costo respirar durante unos segundos. En la ultima página del libro se podía leer la frase.

"Corre! ¿A que estas esperando? Con cariño... El Doctor"


	3. Cuaderno de notas y cabina azul

Emily Williams estaba confusa. ¿El doctor? Sabía que no era popular, y que a los chicos de su clase no les hacía demasiado gracia su presencia, pero no veía a ninguno de ellos capaz o con la mente suficiente para idear una broma tan perfecta. Tomo aire y leyó de nuevo las palabras que aparecían en el cuaderno. Durante unos segundos la palabra corre recorrió su cabeza y resonó hasta desaparecer en alguno de los rincones de su subconsciente. Emily estaba en un estado entre la fascinación y el miedo ¿Era real o había tomado demasiados dulces? Cerro el libro entonces, de golpe, no estaba loca, debía de haber dormido poco. Si, seguro era eso.

¿Es que acaso ahora iba a hacer caso a lo que un libro de le decía? ¿Iba a creerse que los cuentos que su padre le contaba para dormir eran ciertos? No, Emily Williams era una mujer inteligente, que iba a entrar en la universidad al final de las vacaciones, no era una niña que soñara con el mágico doctor. Dejo entonces el libro en la repisa, cogió su bolsa del suelo y se dispuso a marcharse. Al parecer aquella mañana no lo podría pasar en la biblioteca a no ser que quisiera volverse loca. Fue un segundo, solo eso, solo le costo un segundo darse la vuelta, coger el libro y entonces si correr quien sabe hasta donde. ¿Por que? Por que el doctor así lo quería.

Su cabellera rojiza hondeaba al viento, mientras escuchaba el rápido latir de su corazón. Corrio por la calle principal, algunas señoras se pararon a mirarla, pero a Emily ya no le importaba. Tenía que correr, así lo había querido el doctor. ¿Estaba haciendo una locura? Seguramente. Estaba convencida de que cuando mirara el libro de nuevo ya no habría nada escrito, pero sus piernas no podían dejar de correr, pues así lo mandaba su cerebro. Corrió hasta que se quedo sin aliento. Se detuvo en el parque que se encontraba a poco menos de cinco minutos de su casa, un parque donde los ancianos iban a hacer deporte y había un montón de arboles diferentes.

Emily se dejo caer al suelo, tumbada sobre el césped con el libro entre las manos tomo aire. Una vez se sintió mejor, su mirada se fue rápidamente hacía el libro marrón, lo abrió, pero las palabras de el doctor ya habían desaparecido. Emily se atuso la rojiza cabellera y resopló con fuerza. ¿Que le estaba pasando? Tal vez todo eso de la universidad le estaba volviendo loca, tal vez necesitaba un tiempo para ella. Ojeo de nuevo el libro, las primeras paginas estaban en blanco de nuevo, el doctor ya no quería que corriera mas. Seguramente solo le estaba pidiendo que se llevara el libro consigo, tal vez por eso debía correr. Miro la ultima hoja para esta vez descubrir que si había algo escrito.

–Dalek... -Se dijo a si misma- ¿Y que diablos es un Dalek Doctor?

Emily paso un par de horas tumbada en el césped. A veces miraba la gente pasar, otras dejaba que su fantasía soñara con el mágico doctor ¿Iba a venir? Se preguntaba. Pero la verdad es que la gran parte del tiempo se la paso mirando las hojas de aquel maldito libro. Ya podía mirar una y otra vez, que la palabra Dalek no desaparecía. ¿Vendría su significado en Internet? Tal vez. El resto de la tarde no tuvo nada de interesante, el libro permaneció sin cambios situado en la mesita, al lado de la cabina azul de policía. Tras una cena familiar, el visionado de una película y un poco de charla de lo mas trivial, Emily volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, esta vez para pensar.

No tardo mucho en quedarse dormida. Aquella noche soñó con la cabina azul de policía, soñó con la pajarita roja del doctor, con aquellos alegres tirantes y el sonido de la maquinaria estropeada. Pero en mitad de la noche, un sonido la hizo despertarse. Fue un sonido seco, como si alguien hubiera roto la puerta de su jardín. Se levanto asustada, y miro por la ventana. Silencio, oscuridad... Nada. Emily se sintió decepcionada, pues en cierto modo, esperaba que la maquina azul estuviera en el medio de su jardín esperándola. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacía el libro marrón. ¿Seguiría hablando de lo mismo?

Extendió la mano y lo tomo. Ya se había acostumbrado a encontrarse las primeras hojas en blanco así que siguió pasando hojas con la esperanza de que la palabra "Dalek" hubiera desaparecido. Una por una todas las hojas fueron pasadas, pero cuando llego a la ultima en esta empezó a escribirse algo. Era la primera vez que veía al libro hacer algo así. Era como si el doctor tratara de comunicarse con ella, darle instrucciones de como debía actuar. Le temblaban las manos, ¿Que estaba pasando? El libro recitaba una serie de palabras que Emily no supo como analizar.

"Tu no los ves, pero están ahí. Los Daleks te buscan, quieren el libro,están en tu jardín, tu no los ves pero están ahí. Corre! Corre hasta la biblioteca ellos te seguirán. Nos reuniremos allí... Corre!"


End file.
